This disclosure relates to information retrieval.
Content items, e.g., advertisements, can be identified by a search engine in response to a query by a user. The query can include one or more search terms, and the search engine can identify and rank the content items based on the search terms, e.g., keywords, in the query and on one or more parameters associated with the content item.
Sometimes a user that submitted the query cannot determine whether the advertisements that are displayed are actually relevant to the user's query. For example, the user may have performed the query to identify a movie to potentially purchase. While an advertisement related to the movie may be identified, the advertisement may not contain enough information for the user to decide if the movie is one that the user would actually enjoy enough to warrant purchasing.